


Chaos Theory

by steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other, Pietro will be yours, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers/pseuds/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't mess with death kids! When your time comes let it go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why Does Everyone in This Place Have a Knack for Looking Like Kicked Puppies?

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Jacksepticeye and the most recent episode of "Life is Strange"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi, my name's (Y/N)," you greeted the salt and pepper haired man laying on the ground shielded by the TARDIS you just landed.

You went out the doors and around to the side of it and saw rapidly disappearing bullet holes,  _Uh oh. The Doctor's gonna flip when he wakes up..._

You turned back to the man. He was staring at you probably trying to figure out what just happened.

"I think I just accidentally saved your life," you frowned.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the Doctor woke up and you told him what you did, he insisted that you stay at the new Avengers Bunker aka the only place the Avengers could avoid being shot on sight. He disappeared in the TARDIS mumbling something about stupid humans and messing with fixed points in time. And as for Pietro, ever since you saved him, Quicksliver was never far away just in case you needed catching, which happened a lot considering how clumsy you are.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You and Pietro were hanging out in the kitchen of the new Avengers hideout making breakfast for the team. With the playlist you two had put together for your daily routine blasting, you were doing the cooking while Pietro was there to get the out of reach ingredients. You were just finishing up when Tony came barreling in.

“Tomorrow’s Steve’s birthday, we’re throwing him a party,” he said with a big grin on his face, “We’ve been in this place with nowhere to go for too long we need some fun.”

You didn’t even look away from your frying pan of eggs, “Tony, no more parties for a while.”

It had been two months since what went down with Ultron. The Avengers, now with the Winter Soldier, Falcon, War Machine, Scarlet Witch, and Quicksilver included, were laying low while Pepper and Tony (mostly Pepper) were trying to smooth things out with the public. Turns out they didn’t take too kindly to the Science Bros creating a homicidal AI that tried and almost succeeded in eradicating all human life.

“Come on, kid!” Tony begged, “Pepper’s made me kiss ass all week! You and the Flash over here are my tie breakers.”

He turned on the puppy dog eyes. Why did everyone in this place have a knack for looking like kicked puppies?

“It won’t be anything big. Just the gang and whoever else still likes us,” Tony’s eyes intensified, “It’s for the Capsicle.”

“Fine,” you said giving in, “Pietro?”

The male Maximoff twin shrugged, “Whatever, sure.”

“But,” you conditioned, “Steve better enjoy it or so help me-.”

You were cut off by Tony gathering you in a hug. You knew he had a soft spot for the super soldier and that he really wanted to make it up to everyone for almost killing them.

“Make sure Bruce does just as much work as you, since he’s just as guilty!”

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony gathered the team in the kitchen after breakfast and kicked Steve out, “FRIDAY, shoot him if he tries to come in.”

“Ok, sir.”

“Right!” Tony started, standing on the counter, “We are going to throw the most patriotic birthday party Steve’s ever seen!”

“Sans the homicidal robots, of course,” Bruce tried to joke.

Silence.

“Too soon?” he blushed.

“Yeah, Bruce, I’m pretty sure 6 seconds is too soon,” you cracked.

Pietro scoffed and Wanda tried and failed at keeping a straight face. Since you were stuck in the bunker you decided to bring some culture to these guys in the form of your favorite television shows. Bucky and the twins, especially Pietro, were the only ones that showed any interest though.

“Anyway…” Tony continued, “Frosty and Widow, I’m gonna need you and your Cap obsession to help me with décor and music. Point Break, Hermione and Bird Brain #1 keep Steve away from this area, spar with him all day if you need to. Bird Brain #2 and Rhodey: presents, no one will harass you guys. Bruce, Flash, and (Y/N) food duty. Meet back here in 4 hours. And Thor if you even say the word 'party' around Steve-.”

"Anthony, you have my sworn secrecy," Thor grinned.

Everyone broke out to do their respective duties and you, Pietro, and Bruce looked at each other.

“Breakfast food is all I can cook,” you said.

“I’m moral support and to get top shelf stuff,” Pietro shrugged.

Bruce sighed, “Well, Steve loves breakfast so (Y/N) and I will cook and Pietro can assist.”


	2. “Boybands get all the ladies!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time! I like Big Time Rush a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be action next chapter! I just hate throwing people into relationships without putting down some prior chemistry.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four hours later, everyone had dressed up and hidden in the kitchen. Tony told FRIDAY to get Steve to come down.

“Oh shit,” you whispered noticing the cake, “the candles!”

Pietro shifted beside you ready to run, “Where are the matches?”

“Left drawer next to the st-.”

Before you finished your last sylabll, Pietro had gone and come back.

“Thanks love!” you said pecking him on the cheek, “I knew you’d be handy eventually.”

Pietro was about to retort when FRIDAY warned everyone about Steve's arrival. Before everyone jumped up to surprise Steve, you grabbed Bucky’s hand so he’d have an anchor in case the sudden noise startled him.

“SURPRISE!”

Steve instinctively went into fighting stance, but relaxed after a second’s assessment of the room. You and the gang grabbed the cake and started singing your own different renditions of “Happy Birthday”. Steve blew out his candles and blushed.

“Y-y-you guys really shouldn’t’ve,” Steve stammered as the cake was put back on the counter.

“Blondie, when have I ever not thrown you a birthday party?” Tony asked swinging his arm around Steve’s shoulders.

“Stark, these past two months are the longest I’ve ever seen you go without partying.”

“Don’t get smart, Rogers. It doesn’t become you.”

“Birthday boy gets the first slice!” you exclaimed, thrusting a large chunk of American flag cake at Steve. He took a bite.

“This is delicious!” Steve praised, shoving the rest of it down.

You and Pietro fist bumped.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce had put you in charge making the cake and it had gone without incident except for when you had to do step one: grab the cake mix. Some moron had put the box on the top self of the cabinet above the stove.

 _Not everyone is a 7ft tall gorilla_ , you sighed to yourself, _Why does Tony even have cabinets this high?_

You turned to ask Pietro for help, but he was busy running around for Bruce. You decided it would be easier just to climb on the counter. And of course you slipped just as you got the mix and in having to choose between saving the mix from busting open on the floor and catching yourself, you chose the mix. Which led to Pietro having to catch you.

“That’s the third time today, (Y/N),” he sighed, putting you down with a mixed expression of amusement and long suffering, “I am starting to think you have a death wish.”

“Actually it’s the fourth, you didn’t get me the first time,” you teased, “You’re losing your touch, Maximoff.”

Pietro snaked around your waist and drew you in close, “That’s not what you’ll be saying tonight.”

You were about to retort when Bruce loudly cleared his throat.

“Sorry, Bruce,” you both mumbled going back to your duties.

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As promised, the only ones at the party were the Avengers, Jane, Darcy, Pepper (and her large stack of paperwork for Tony), and Maria. Everyone demolished the food and, of course, a fight broke out, but was stopped when Jane aimed a pie at Pietro who moved and accidentally toppled the present stack. After that Steve suggested he open his gifts before anything got broken and Pietro was banned from using his speed.

“That’s what you get for cheating, Road Runner,” you laughed playing with his hair.

“Who’s cheating? Street rules!” he shrugged scooting closer to you.

“How did you deal with this for so long?” you addressed Wanda.

“Deal with what?” she responded innocently, “I have no idea who this man is.”

Your conversation was cut off by a scoff from Steve. He had unwrapped his presents. There was a Bucky Bear (I noticed yours was a little beat up, punk), a Falcon action figure (Everyone wants the Falcon, Steve!), and currently he was holding up a shirt that read “If found please return to Iron Man”.

“You just wanted an excuse to put the words ‘I am Iron Man’ on a shirt!” Steve smirked.

“I dunno Steve,” Rhodey said, “Looks like Tony’s way of asking you out to me.”

All eyes went to the billionaire. He put his hand over his heart in mock indignation.

“I came out here to give Steve a good birthday and honestly I’m feeling so attacked right now!”

Steve rolled his eyes, “Sure, Stark.”

“Wait, ‘sure’ I’m being attacked or ‘sure’ you’ll go out with me?”

Steve looked at Tony with soft eyes, “Sure, Tony.”

Cheers erupted all around and Natasha headed over to the speaker system.

“I think this calls for some dancing,” she said.

The playlist consisted of a nice balance between Steve’s favorite songs from his life in the 40s and now with some of everyone else’s music thrown in now and then. You were surprised at some of the selections there were especially….

 _Guys like me,_  
_Like girls like you_  
_And girls like you_  
_Like guys like me (You know)_

“Really Blondie?” Tony laughed.

Steve shrugged and Natasha raised her eyebrows.

“I don’t know what you’re acting so high and mighty for, Stark. We got it from _your_ playlist.”

Tony sputtered while everyone laughed.

“Boybands get all the ladies!” Tony defended himself.

“Just shut up and go dance with your boyfriend, Stark,” Bucky said, pushing them back to the dance floor.

You were already there, killing it in your opinion. Pietro was just hanging around the sidelines watching you until you noticed him.

 _I I I I_  
_Wanna see you, you, you, you_  
_Telling me_  
_That, that_  
_That you got what I need,_  
_Do pretty girl, don't speak_

“Hey Speedy,” you said extending your hand, “I play this all the time, I know you know this song. Come on baby! Show me.”

“Not even in your-,” he started but you jerked his arm.

He let you pull him out and you guys (well mostly you) danced. He showed you something alright. It should be illegal for him to use his speed like that.        

“Now was that so bad?” you said, panting with him as the song faded out.

“I could’ve done without you stepping on my toes so many times,” he smirked.

“I did not! I am a pro at dancing! I’m almost too pro!”

“Oh well then excuse me while I call The Forsythe Company!”

The lights went dim. Before you could ask what happened, Pietro spun you around and pointed at the couch where Tony and Steve were busy making out.

“Real subtle Tony!” you yelled. He gave you the finger not letting go of Steve once.

A slow song in some foreign language come on over the speakers. Pietro spun you around again to face him again and put his arms around you. You couldn’t see his eyes that well in the dark, but you could tell there was something in them that wasn’t entirely his usual look of mischief.

“My turn to lead,” he said as you put your arms around his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this good? I'm terrible at flirting so does it work well?


	3. “’Always happy to bleed for the Winchesters…’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goddamnit Sammy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 10 x 22 destroyed me.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pietro sang as he led you both across the floor. You’d heard him sing many times, bustling along with his headphones. Obviously this world’s Pietro was different from the Xmen’s, but it was nice to see that somethings were muti-unviersal. It was especially nice to hear that singing directed at you, so nice you didn’t hear your phone belting out a muffled “Carry On Wayward Son” guitar solo.

“(Y/N),” Pietro said feeling it buzz against his leg, “Your phone?”

“Hmm? Oh!” you realized diving into your pocket, “Hello?”

“(Y/N)?!” it was a distressed Sam Winchester, “I need your help! Dean-Mark-Book!

“SAM! Slow down,” you shouted breaking away from Pietro. You started heading for the porch door.

Sam took a deep breath on the other end, “I- I need you to help me. Dean’s relapsing and my- his- only hope is this spell from this book I have.”

“Samuel Matthew Winchester, don’t bullshit me. I know what book that is and I’m telling you right now don’t,” you scolded, “I know where that road ends! In nothing but-!”

“AND WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? JUST GIVE UP? _LET MY BROTHER DIE?_ ”

You were vaguely aware that someone had come out to stand behind you.

“NO! Sam you know that’s not what I mean! I just don’t want to see you get hurt! _Again._ ”

Tears were starting to form in your eyes the longer Sam didn’t respond. God you hated the end of May.

“Every year I go through this with you Winchesters! And you never listen to me! What happens to you is written in stone in my universe, it doesn’t have to be in yours.”

More silence. And then,

“Nevermind I’ll just ask Charlie. I don’t know why I even called you.”

“No Sam wait- FINE! I’ll help, just don’t-don’t get Charlie involved. She doesn’t deserve that.”

The youngest Winchester told you Cas would be there soon and then you disconnected. You stood there fuming at the ground for a minute before chucking your phone as hard as you could. Before it was even halfway across, a black and white streak went past and came back.

“You’d regret that eventually,” Pietro smiled, putting your phone back in your pocket and pulling you into a hug.

“What I am going to do, P?” you mumbled into his chest.

Usually you had no problems helping (aka being bait), BitchFace and GoFuckYourself as you like to call them, with their insane plans. The adrenaline rush you got from barely getting back alive from a hunt that was all you needed. Until Kevin died. You just couldn’t stay after watching the only person your age that could understand your life choices getting their eyes burned out. Pietro just stroked your back, letting you talk it out with yourself.

“I can’t just let what I know happens happen, but I swore off hunting,” you huffed. Why were you even having this debate? You already knew what you were going to do.

“’Always happy to bleed for the Winchesters…’ The still truest words you’ve ever said Cassie.”

You peeled yourself off Pietro, your decision already made for you.

“I’ll be back before you know it!” you said as brightly as you could, “I’ll need to gather a few things though. And if he ever comes up for air, could you tell Steve I’m sorry I had to bail?"

Quicksilver looked at you like you were insane and folded his arms, “What do you mean can I tell Steve? I’m coming with you of course.”

You couldn’t help it, you laughed.

“What’s so funny?”

You pretended to be fixing the collar of his black sports jacket. The gang pretty much made an unspoken pact to never speak of the incidents that keep happening every time  Pietro even so much as thinks about going outside the bunker, so you used another reason.

“Sweetie, being the fastest man in the world might work with the second class wannabe villains in _this_ universe. But in the Supernatural world, it-it’s... don’t get me wrong you save a lot of innocents, but there are some days…”

You stopped messing with his jacket.

“Pietro, you have to be able to live with yourself no matter what happens.  I’ve had to kill plenty of people. Innocent or not, directly or telling someone to do it for me. I’ve shot, stabbed, burned alive plenty and I’ve had to live with that every day for two years. If you come with me I won’t be the me you know. You ready for that?”

Pietro regarded you for a moment before putting his hands on your cheeks, “(Y/N), you saved my life! You can’t do something like that without becoming friends or-.”

Whoosh. A dark haired man with a trench coat appeared in front of the door.

“Cas!”

The angel looked at you and Pietro, “Am I interrupting something?”

“When aren’t you, Captain SideEyes?" you teased.

Pietro dropped his hands down to your waist, “Is this the angel? I thought he’d be taller.”

Castiel sighed a long suffering one and held up his hand to teleport you, “Are you ready?”

Pietro hugged you in closer , “Yes, _we_ are.”

Cas raised his eyebrow. You nodded.

 


	4. THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE’S LIVES HERE AT STAKE SAM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assume that when the twins talk to themselves or each other it's in their mother tongue.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three of you landed in a dungeon, where Sam was standing at a table attempting to calmly talk to a red headed woman shacked to the chair see was sitting in. _Rowena_. Bile rose up in your throat thinking about what she did in your universe. You shook off your ill feelings.

“What’s with you Winchesters and sex dungeons?” you teased Sam.

Bitchface didn’t take your bait, instead he lived up to his nickname and nodded at your companion.

“Who’s he?”

“Oh this is Pietro Maxi-.”

CLANK.

____________Pov switch_____________

 

He knew it was stupid. They had only kept him in there until he had learned to control his powers and after that for occasional discipline, but he still had a thing about enclosed spaces. Admittedly, walking around an unknown place obviously used for torture was not one of his best ideas, but…

Pietro started rushing the bars of the cage to no avail, _Who the fuck keeps a trap cage around? I need to get out now. I need to…_

_“You need to breathe!”_

Pietro stopped and sat down.

 _“Concentrate,_ little brother _,”_ Wanda teased, _“What do you see?”_

Pietro took a breath and gripped the bars of the cage. He felt a touch on his hand and look up. You kneeling outside the cage while a man in plaid was trying to find the right key for the door.

“Pietro…” you said with soft eyes.

You look like you were debating a question. Pietro never mentioned his claustrophobia, not because he was ashamed of it or anything it just never came up. The Avengers bunker was basically a mansion and you both had an aversion to elevators so the stairs were always taken anyway. But now being suddenly confronted with it, when he came here to make sure you stayed safe, he blushed.

The man in plaid finally found the right key and unlocked the cell door and you came around to give him a hand out.  You told him there would now be mandatory hand holding and started fretting, making him blush even more. Some protector he was being.

“Sammy, this is Quicksilver,” you grinned, “the fastest man on the planet.”

____________Pov switch back_____________

 

He almost gave you a god damned heart attack. A lot of near death experiences keep happening to Pietro every time he has to leave the bunker. Even if it’s just for a few minutes. You think you have an idea of why, but at this point are too attached to him to want it confirmed. Leaving (Y/HT) was the worst mistake of your life.

“Anyway,” Sam said dismissing the last five minutes, “This is why I needed you.”

You walked back over to Rowena with a death grip on the super human’s hand.

“You need me to help this second rate witch translate _The Book of the Damned_ so you can have a questionable chance of saving Dean. “Which he never got permission from Dean to do by the way,” you grumped before Sam even opened his mouth.

You turned to address Cas, “In fact, Dean’s exact words were ‘Burn the book, Sammy!’”

Castiel puffed up, “Sam? Is this true?”

“Well,” Sam began with a sigh and an eye roll.

“Sam!”

The two men began arguing, Rowena narrowed her eyes at you, and Pietro squeezed your hand.

“ _Book of the Damned_?” he whispered.

“Spoilers,” you answered back. A moot point now, but you didn’t want to chance anything by elaborating.

Pietro furrowed his brow probably seeing right through your deflection, but you shushed him and turned your attention back towards Bitchface and SideEyes.

“…do I need to remind you where this ends up every time, Sam?”

“No, Cas! But I can’t just let him die! I wouldn’t- I couldn’t,” Sam shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

Sam stopped, put his hands through his hair, and took a breath.

“Look,” he began slowly, “Would Dean do anything less for us?”

“NO AND THAT’S THE DAMN PROBLEM,” you yelled.

You let of Pietro’s hand so you could get into Sam’s face. You knew it probably wouldn’t change anything, but you were so beyond sick of 10 years of the Winchester’s shit and two years of first hand experience with it you no longer cared.

“You and Dean are good people, but fucking hell, you guys are so fucking selfish! Do you know how much damage you’ve already done to the world? Ever since ‘what’s dead should stay dead’ went straight out the window, you guys have gone insane! Doing whatever it takes to have the other. ‘The epic love story of Sam and Dean Winchester’ ‘dangerously codependent brothers’. THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE’S LIVES HERE AT STAKE SAM.”

You were starting to severely lose your temper, your hands were balled up so tightly your nails were drawing blood, and you could feel breathing problems coming; even Rowena looked mildly concerned.  You felt a hand on your shoulder and tried shaking it off.

“IF YOU DO THIS THE ENTIRE WORLD WILL BE IN DARKNESS. THERE WILL BE NO YOU, NO CAS, _NO DEAN_. WHY MUST YOU TWO MESS WITH SHIT YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND- _SHUT UP SAMUEL I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT_!”

Sam had made a motion to speak, but you weren’t having it.

“NO YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS WINCHESTER? YOU DON’T WANT DEAN TO DIE BECAUSE THEN THE LAST DECADE WOULD’VE BEEN ALL FOR NOTHING! YOU DON’T WANT HIM GIVING UP BECAUSE HE DOESN’T GET TO GIVE UP. HE DRAGGED YOU BACK INTO THIS BULLSHIT ‘FAMILY BUINESS’, HE RUINED YOUR ‘APPLE PIE LIFE’, AND HE DOESN’T GET THE EASY WAY OUT! I GET IT SAM, I REALLY DO AND I’M PISSED AS HELL ABOUT IT TOO, BUT I DON’T PUT MY NEEDS BEFORE THE GREATER GOOD.”

You were borderline hyperventilating. The hand on your shoulder migrated to curl over your left hand. You leaned into the body it belonged to. Sam looked at you with the kicked puppy face that let you know he had heard you and listened, but it didn’t matter. His decision was made before he even called you. Your decision was made as soon as he mentioned the book. You broke eye contact.

“If I do this Charlie doesn’t get involved?”

“I-uh-yes,” Sam stuttered.

“Fine,” you gritted your teeth.

Sam nodded, “For Dean?”

“For Dean,” Cas sighed.

“For D-,” you began but were cut off by the TARDIS sound. You looked around for the familiar blue box.

“(Y/N),” Pietro said gently, “Your phone.”

You dug in your pocket again and answered.

“(Y/F/N) (Y/L/N)! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I googled it, Wanda is the older twin, transdimentional telepathy should be a thing, and yes it is my head canon that Pietro is claustrophobic.


	5. “I already have one time stream to fix! I don’t need another!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a plan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers from here on out if you haven't watched the last 3 episodes of season 10

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I just went to the Avengers and Wanda said you took off with someone in a trench coat! You better not be doing what I think you are!” the Doctor scolded.

You bit your lip and told everyone to give you a minute to take your call somewhere more private.

“Doctor-,” you began once you were out of earshot.

“I already have one time stream to fix! I don’t need another!”

“DOCTOR!” you interrupted, “I have a plan! The only two events that have to happen, since I opened my big mouth, are death and that hotel right?”

The week prior you had watched the episode where Charlie died and cried like a baby you were so angry. You had went to the kitchen to get some comfort food and walked in on the Doctor and Pietro having a heated looking discussion. You were going to excuse yourself, but the superhuman saw your eyes and all you could say was “…killed…hotel…STINE...goddamnit Sammy…” before bursting into tears. The Doctor disappeared and Pietro immediately went to the “Nearing Season Finale” stash you two kept in the cabinets.

The Doctor sighed, “Yes, in theory I suppose, but-.”

“Then it doesn’t matter who dies as long as it’s in that hotel!”

You explained your, admittedly stupid, plan. The Doctor was quiet for a minute.

“Why do I put up with you?” he asked.

“Because I’m the only one that genuinely likes your stupid fashion choices,” you snarked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! I have wrist problems but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. The next chapter will be much longer.


	6. The perfect weather for a Supernatural murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just hate parallels?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have been a little overzealous in making up for last week's shortness.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

____________Pov switch_____________

 

You’ve had a lot of dumb ideas- 90% of which Pietro was happy to go along with- but this one, Pietro thought as you pulled in to the motel parking lot, this one has got to be the stupidest.

“We could die (Y/N)!”

It was night time pouring rain.

 _"The perfect weather for a Supernatural murder_ ," Wanda said not joking in any way.

Pietro ignored the voice in his head and continued to wait for your answer. After telling him what your plan was, you hadn’t said one word, driving silently while he told you how suicidal your plan was from the passenger seat.

 _"A fitting metaphor_ ," Wanda spoke again, still just as humorlessly.

 _"Wanda, will you please_ -,” Pietro started but was interrupted by your mumble.

“What?” he asked turning his attention back to you.

You continued to stare out the windshield, “I said, ‘A necessary risk, Mr- Run-In-Front-of-a-Machine-Gun.'”

Pietro bristled, “Was I just supposed to let Clint and that kid die? And I lived.”

You whipped your head around. There was such fire and _venom_ in your eyes, Pietro’s next words died in his throat.

“YOU LIVED BECAUSE I FUCKED UP! Don’t think I don’t hear the Doctor going on about Chaos Theory and how your universe is screwed over now because of me!”

It was silent for a moment.

“(Y/N)-.”

“Pietro, you made your tough call then. I have to make mine now.”

You gathered your umbrella and laptop bag that was busy deciphering the code for the book, and got out of the car. Pietro made a move to follow you but-

“(Y/N)?” he called, pulling on the handle. The door locks internally so there was no way for him to manually get out. His claustrophobia was setting in. Pietro went to the driver’s side and began pounding on the window, but you kept walking into the building.

 _"Brother! BREATHE!"_ Wanda snapped.

He stopped pounding.

 _"What- why did?"_ Pietro breathed heavily, pressing his forehead on the window.

 _(Y/N) had no intention of letting you be a hero in there, Pietro_.

 

____________Pov switch back_____________

 

You knew he was going to be mad, but you’d rather ask for his forgiveness then let him save you out of some misguided gratitude he had. You knew the risks, you knew you’d probably die, but you just couldn’t let- Charlie was like a sister to Dean, he’d be much more likely to be pushed over the edge due to her death than yours.

_POUND POUND POUND_

_Well that didn’t take long_.

You grabbed your laptop and ran into the bathroom. You locked the door and dialed the boys.

“(Y/N)?” Sam answered, “Where are you? I’ve been-!”

“Uh S-Sam? I’m in trouble,” you cut him off, “I’m in a motel, The Blackbird.”

_POUND_

“Sam, Stine- he’s here. And he’s looking for the book.”

You looked at your laptop, _Come on you piece of shit faster!_

Stine- who-what? Well if you have the book give it to him!” Sam stuttered.

You heard a muffled shout from Dean.

You smiled as best you could, “Don’t have it. Even if I did no chance in hell would I give it up.”

_POUND_

“Well give them whatever you have (Y/N)! Give them whatever they want-!”

You registered the phone changing hands. Maybe you had watched that episode too much.

“(Y/N) listen to me,” Dean talked fast, “I don’t know what the fuck’s going on, but you give whoever the fuck that is whatever the fuck they want!”

 _POUND_! The front door crashed in. You turned your attention away from the phone just as Dean yelled “DO YOU HEAR ME?”

You looked back at your laptop that had finally finished up loading the decode. You sent the message and smashed the evidence. True to the story you sighed.

 “I can’t do that Dean.”

You could hear someone going through your stuff in the room.

“I’m sent you guys and e-mail with the stuff. And my laptop’s broken. Goodbye guys.”

You disconnected, smashed your cell phone too, and then opened the door.

A well-dressed man with a bloody stump of a left arm was waiting for you.

“You’re gonna give me what’s mine,” he said in that southern drawl, “What’s mine and my family’s.”

You scoffed at the cliché and pulled out the knife one of the boys gave you a long time ago, “Am I?”

The Winchesters taught you what they could in self-defense and you continued practicing with the Avengers, but you were by no means an expert. So when Stine came at you, your reflexes were just slow enough for him to almost grab you. Almost. You side stepped out of his way and brought the knife down with the intent of stabbing him in the back, but he quickly turned around so all you succeeded in was scratching him. And pissing him off further. You went to swipe at his head, but he grabbed your arm.

“Now now. A youngin like you shouldn’t be playin’ with knives!”

“Times change!” you quipped rearing back your leg to kick him.

That’s when everything happened at once.

 

____________Pov switch_____________

 

“Goddamn it (Y/N)!”Pietro yelled.

 _"Pietro…,"_ Wanda started to sooth.

 _"NO WANDA. I’m not here to be (Y/N)’s hero or knight in shining armor! I’m not by (insert gender here) side because of just gratitude. Not anymore. I know (IGH) doesn’t want or need that! I know (Y/N) didn’t ask me to come, but the thing is that (IGH) didn’t have to -_ ”

_Pound pound pound_

Pietro heard the muffled attack on the motel door. He squinted up out the window and made out a one armed silhouette.

“Who is-?”

 _"Pietro, get your ass out of that car now,"_ Wanda said.

 _"Who is that?"_ Pietro asked his sister.

_"I don’t know, I can’t get into (Y/N)’s mind, but I felt fear as soon as the pounding started."_

Pietro looked at the driver’s window and smiled at the memory of a movie he watched with you. He put his hands on the window and concentrated all of his speed in them. The window shattered and he climbed out, ignoring the cuts he got along the way, and ran to the motel door just as you were about to kick Stine.

“Y/N!”

 

____________Pov switch back_____________

 

Not even Pietro was fast enough. Quicksilver appeared at the door, which distracted you enough to allow Stine to bring your knife hand into your gut. Pietro tackled Stine and scooped you up and ran back out to the car before the villain could pull the knife out. Pietro, mumbling in Russian, set you down on the ground. Thankfully, you still too full of adrenaline to really feel anything.

“PIETRO MAXIMOFF DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE!” you shouted.

He had grabbed the handle of the blade to pull it out, but when you yelled he jumped and let go of it.

“If you take it I’ll bleed out faster. GET ME TO A HOSPITAL YOU FUCKING-!”

At that moment you passed out.


	7. “I said someone like you shouldn’t have to ask.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up and give Quicksilver a piece of your mind!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter! I might post another short one tomorrow to even it out. You'll have to yell at me though.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You wake up to someone standing over you. Your first instinct was to head butt them, but you could barely sit up an inch without an agonizing pain shooting through your stomach.

“(Y/N), Bruce has already re-stitched you twice this week, stop moving,” scolded the heavily accented person over you.

Your brain finally focused enough for you to register your surroundings: the bunker’s makeshift hospital room. Hovering above you was Pietro messing with the bandages at your midriff.

“How did? What are you-?” you rasped.

“The Doctor showed up just after you passed out and took us back. You’ve been out for the last week and I’m changing your bandages because I noticed you bled through them again. Don’t worry, I did it all the time with Wanda,” Pietro explained, finishing up his work.

“I would need them if you didn’t have such a hero complex!”

“I wasn’t! I don’t!” Pietro groaned.

He finished your bandages before sitting down next to you and lifting up his shirt to show the sizeable stich line on his back.

“Neither of us is in the position to be arguing stupidity of each other.”

You lifted up your hand under the pretense of gently touching his wound, but at the last second so he couldn’t react you poked him hard. He yelped and jumped back in surprise and pain. He looked at you like a kicked puppy.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” you sneered, “Did that hurt?”

“Uh, yeah!” he scowled, “Satisfied?!”

“Satisfaction’s not in my nature, buddy,” you huffed, “And maybe now you’ll listen to me when I tell you I got it handled!”

“Oh yeah you looked in plenty control with that guy having your knife hand in his!”

“I was just about to kick his feet out from underneath him and stab him right in the heart, when you came running in to save a day that didn’t need saving!”

Pietro was about to argue back but you continued.

“Pietro, the whole gratitude thing you have towards me has to stop! It’s starting to get in the way and I don’t deserve it! I _accidently_ saved you for god’s sake! If I could’ve saved you intentionally I would’ve but I couldn’t so I didn’t; it was every bit my poor piloting skills! And now you won’t let me in the conversations you have with the Doctor, something I should be a part of since it involves me directly. You won’t let me go anywhere with him without you, you won’t let me go _anywhere_ without you. And I appreciate that, love, I really do. But fucking hell! I’m an adult, I can take care of myself, and I’ve been alone this long I can do it now! I didn’t ask you to be my guardian angel, your heart is wasted on me.”

Pietro looked away and mumbled something in his native language.

“What?” you snapped.

Pietro made direct eye contact with you, his sapphire eyes boring right into your (E/C) ones. He stood up over you again and bent to give you a chaste kiss on the lips.

“I said someone like you shouldn’t have to ask.”

He went to go lay back on his bed a few feet from yours and put his headphones on.

Bruce came in a few moments later because JARVIS told him that your “heart rate had spiked for an extended period of time” or something. You told him that it was just the pain and he gave you some more morphine and asked if you need anything else before leaving you to your thoughts.


	8. Boybands.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF with slight angst because it's that cliche pining we all love, courtesy of Big Time Rush! And it's a bit of a song fic at the beginning. Lo siento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's next chapter just in case I can't do it next week. I hope you like it! PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU DON'T. And also I'm assuming AOU's Maximoff twins speak Russian? That's how I always see them written so.

____________Pov switch_____________

 

Pietro turned up his music to the max, trying to drown out his thoughts before he punched something. Why couldn’t you understand? Do you really think that you're not worth it? That the only reason he bothers with you is because he feels he has to?

He laid there for a while trying to just concentrate on the different instruments in the songs, before his thoughts returned to the piece of his heart a few feet from him.

“( _IGH) does have a bit of a point…”_

 At first he thought it was just a passing feeling too, you had saved his life! Intentional or not, that’s not something a person can do to another without some sort of gratitude complex happening. So he got to know you, hoping that you would turn out to be an ass or someone he could easily hate. But that backfired completely. You had turned out to be one of the best friends he’s ever had. Not that he ever had many friends or friends in general, but that’s beside the point. You always insisted you were a terrible person but he saw right through that load of bull. Sure you pulled your fair share of pranks (ones he was all too happy to help with), only listened to the Doctor's (or anyone's) orders when they suited you, and could be rather snarky when irritated. But if someone showed him one person on the team that wasn't all or at least one of those attributes he'd hold up a mirror show that person a liar. All the good things about you overpowered the bad anyway.

What you lacked in physical strength you made up for it tenfold in heart. He noticed you’re a mother hen even if you don’t mean to be. You kept him company whenever Wanda went to bed, at your insistence, while he was healing from the couple of bullets that did him. And even after he got out of the hospital room, you were always hovering around to make sure he was okay even though he told you that he was. You fretted over everyone who came back wounded and yelled at Steve when he refused medical attention. You make sure family meals happened even if that meant dragging Tony and Bruce out of their lairs and hunting down Wanda and Vision twice a day. When Bucky showed up about a week after the Ultron fiasco, you always helped him through his relapses if Steve wasn't around and didn't treat him like he was some china doll. You treated the twins like they were always part of the team even though you were a new recruit yourself. 

The best and most terrifying thing, in his opinion, about you was that you loved to help others even if you had no clue what to do. He shuttered thinking about the day a flying piece of Tony’s suit broke loose and hit you in the head knocking you out. It was an accident, but he had to stay as far away from the inventor as possible so he wouldn’t kill him. He refused to leave your side for the two days you were down, changing your bandages, making sure you were comfortable. When you woke up your first words were “Tony, I think it needs more work...” He had never been so happy to hear your voice.

He switched his playlist to the one you and him had put together and growled at the first song: No Idea by BTR. You and your stupid- what are they?  _Boybands._  Always seemed to play the right song at the right time always making him feel worse. 

_I'll love you, if you ain't got nobody to love_

_And I'll adore you, if there's no one to adore_

_And I'll show you, if there's no one to show_

_And I'll know you, if you want somebody to know_

He thought about how you both opened up to each other about your pasts. You were a loner from a good, if not slightly overbearing family, that was unsatisfied with life and seemed to know about everyone. You traveled with Doctor after stowing away on the TARDIS (no matter how many times he asked you would tell him how you did that) for a few months until you two landed in the Winchesters' dimension and decided to stay. It was fun initially but it started to take its toll and when your friend Kevin died, you went back to the Doctor. He tried pressing for more but you wouldn't budge so he started in on his own origin story and you looked so involved in it. Wanda later told him that you had already knew most of his story, but played dumb because you wanted to hear what he had to say.

You loved art. You showed him all the pictures of your pieces that you had on your phone and he could've watched the way you lit up talking about them and your dream of making a name for yourself all day. Somehow he got lucky enough to be one of your favorite subjects. An "aesthetically pleasing specimen, with the hair and the muscles, and the eyes" you called him.

_Every time you come around_

_You put a lightning bolt on my face_

_Baby, every time you come around_

_Girl, you take my breath away_

He thought about his second mission as an official Avenger last month. Someone named Dr. Doom was attacking and a group called The Fantastic Four needed help. He didn’t really understand it completely, all he knows is that they won. He came back and started talking to you and passed out. He hadn’t realized how hard he had ran into one of the Doom Bots, or whatever the hell they’re called, at one point and he had started internally bleeding.  When he woke up later that night, you were fast asleep in a chair with your head and arms over his thighs. For the second time in a month, he had gotten to wake up to his… his…

Pietro whispered his thought and turned so he could look at you, talking on the new phone the Doctor had put on your desk yesterday. 

_And I just wanna breathe until I take you in_

_Cause I want you to breathe until you take me in_

_But the truth is…_

He thought about how endearingly clumsy you were. Nine times out of ten you fell off of everything you climbed onto and he secretly relished those times he had to rush to catch you. It gave him an excuse to hold you closer then necessary for just friends. You grumbled, but never seemed to truly mind when he occasionally nuzzled you and chastised your stupidity before he had to all to soon put you down. 

He thought about the way your bodies just seemed to fit each others when you grab his hand to pull him somewhere, or you stand in front of him to shield him from the Doctor's villain of the week, or he catches you, or you fall asleep on him during long binge watches. He buried his face thinking about you dancing together Steve's birthday party and he was so close to kissing you . He often wondered what it would feel like to have you in his arms, falling apart at his touch, moaning-

_"Continue that train of thought and you'll need to buy me a gallon of brain bleach."_

_"Well, I'll have to buy two gallons then."_

Pietro snickered at Wanda's noise of disgust. He started drifting off as you hung up so he didn't notice the distress on your face. 

_She has no idea, no idea_

_That I'm even here, I'm even here_

_She has no idea, no idea_

_I'm standing here, I'm standing here_

_I'm standing here_

 No, the feeling didn’t pass. It turned into something better.

  ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pietro hadn’t even realized he had fallen asleep until he woke up to a different song and your screams. He rushed over to you, pulling his headphones out of his music player in the process, and got on the bed so he could hold you. Every night this week you’ve had nightmares. You’ve rarely said anything discernible about the contents of your subconscious’ reality, but after watching the Winchester’s adventures he thinks has a pretty good idea.

“(Y/N) wake up! It’s not real!”

“No…” you groaned, “Don’t make me…not again..”

“(Y/N) please!”

Comforting people is not a skill he learned much beyond being there for Wanda so he was way out of zone with you at night, but he was always the only one there. So he did his best with you until Bruce or Natasha came because of your heart rate alarm. Everyone was out tonight though so he was on his own.

“I couldn’t save them...why him too…”

“You couldn’t save who?” Pietro asked hoping his voice will snap you out of it, “What do you mean?”

“…I…Charlie…Kevin couldn’t get,” you mumbled starting to come out of sleep, “…please I don't-Pietro?”

Your eyes fluttered open. Pietro smiled in relief. Yesterday, he had tap you in the stomach just enough for the extra pain to jerk you out of your dream because your erratic movement had opened your stitches. He pulled you in closer and started stroking your hair. You snuggled in and laughed a bit.

“You must _really_ like me if you can stand my stench and (nappy, greasy, whatever your hair's gross state is) hair."

You looked up at Pietro.

“Stay, P, please? I don't want to be alone right now...” you asked drifting off again.

Pietro put his forehead on yours.

“You're not alone, ошибочной ангел,” he said, echoing the song playing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ошибочной ангел- misguided angel


	9. “SHUT. UP, STARK!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's the king of foreshadow, it's truly amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I write gender neutral reader inserts only and I'm a huge prude, there will never be detailed smut (If you're picturing a vagina having reader and want to read it with detailed sex I linked you to one of my faves written by KnowledgeOfNonsense). I hope you enjoy anyway!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another week passed. You mostly healed up and Bruce “discharged” you from the med wing, but since you weren’t superhuman or a god he recommended that you still take it easy. The "not-that-kind-of-doctor" gathered everyone in the common room ordered them to make sure you didn’t over extend yourself, looking long and hard at Pietro.

“Relax, Brucey,” you smiled sweetly, “I won’t make Speedy do anything he doesn’t want to do.”

You smiled at the mutant sitting next to you on the couch. Up until today you had asked him to sneak you in and out of the med wing.  The look he gave you back made the heat on your cheeks rise. Ever since the day you had first woken up in the med wing, Pietro kept looking at you like you were a walking miracle. You knew it was a close call with the knife, but…no, no. He was just relieved that you didn’t die on his watch that’s all.

You heard Wanda sigh in exasperation.

“Bruce, you might want to keep (IGH) bed reserved,” Tony smirked at you and Pietro, “Because with the way Barry’s looking, (Y/N) might be getting rammed at 100 miles per hour.”

“SHUT. UP, STARK!” everyone yelled in unison.

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“(Y/N), it is okay,” Pietro soothed as you woke up from another nightmare.

Pietro started sleeping in your bed (well more you allowed him too) since your nightmares were becoming a nightly problem again. It was easier and quieter than him rushing in every twenty minutes.

“Just like old times, eh P?” you laughed shakily snuggling closer into his warmth.

When you and the twins had come to stay at the Avenger's bunker all three of you had your own personal dream demons to battle, which usually ending up in you all sleeping together in each other’s beds. But lately Wanda had taken to staying up late with Vision and you and Pietro’s subconscious started to give you peace.

“You know, I thought that sleeping alone with you would have more fun reasons for us not sleeping,” he smirked, stroking your arm.

“Shut up, you perv.”

“A man can dream, ангел.”

You frowned at the nickname, still unused to it (when did he start calling you that anyway?) and the previous week’s phone call from the Doctor still weighing heavily on your mind.

“You shouldn’t call me that P,” you mumbled into his chest, “Angels help people, not fuck them over.”

“I can think of at least one angel that will disagree with you on that,” Pietro chuckled. He saw that you had started crying and lifted up your chin so he could look you in the eye.

“What’s wrong, (Y/N)? You’ve been troubled for a while, tell me please.”

Every bone in your body was telling you not to say anything. To selfishly let him remain naïve and maybe you won’t have to face reality. But his eyes, so full of concern- concern for _you_ -you couldn’t do it. You had to tell him the Doctor was out of ideas, the only way to set everything right was for Quicksilver to get a torso full of bullets.

“Pietro you- you have to-to,” you tried to say but Pietro put his thumb over your lips.

“I know, ангел, the Doctor told me a long time ago. All those conversations with him I wouldn’t let you in on? It was about that. I didn’t want you to feel guilty because I know you’ve lost enough. I didn’t-.”

He was starting to tear up himself.

“I’m so sorry, (Y/N). If I had just done it sooner. If I had never given us the chance to know each other, this wouldn’t hurt. I wouldn’t have never-.”

It was your turn to put a finger to his lips.

“Shh, P, it’s okay. I know better than anyone you’ll drive yourself crazy with the “what ifs”. We can’t change the past- well we can and we are, but don’t you fucking dare think that I would want to change anything that’s happened. I got to meet one of the Avengers _and_ become his friend. Do you know how many people would sell their vital organs for this chance?”

You smiled sadly and put your hand on his cheek. The Speedster leaned into your touch.

“Besides, Speedy, this all stems from my inability to pilot a time machine remember?”

Pietro sighed and mumbled something in Russian.

“I’m a god-knows-what-generation ‘Murican, P, you gotta speak English to me.”

“Oh, (Y/N),” Pietro moaned, planting a kiss on your lips.

The second time around still stunned you as much as the first. There’s no way someone like Pietro could ever truly fall for you, no matter how much you wished for it. He deserved someone so much better, someone that could keep up with him, someone that could take care of him, someone that was his equal.

Almost as if read your thoughts just by looking in your eyes, Quicksilver groaned in Russian and kissed you again, much more passionately than before. You hesitated for only a few seconds before returning the favor. This made him redouble his efforts. He tugged on your bottom lip asking for entrance which you happily gave.

“How- can I- convince you-to stop- blaming yourself?” Pietro said during breaks, “You- couldn’t have-known!”

He stopped and hovered inches from your face, “You deserve the world, ангел! You do everything for not only me, but for your friends. You almost died just a week ago for one of them! What I would have done if you had-?”

His voice broke so he decided to kiss you again. You let him take dominance and you two explored each other’s mouths until he regained his composure.

“I love you so much, (Y/N), please let me show you,” he begged.

You nodded, “Okay, P, convince me.”

(if you want the smut I was picturing but could never write and you're picturing a vagina having Reader go [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4152687/chapters/9709428))

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What seemed like hours, filled with “I love yous”, “I need yous”, and at some point you were sure Pietro had given up speaking English, but was really probably only a few minutes later, you two were laying in each other’s arms coming down off your highs.

“You make a compelling case,” you panted, “Nelson and Murdock would be proud!”

“Who?”

“Oh no!,” you exclaimed getting up to turn on the tv, "You are not dying without knowing the beauty that is Netflix's _Daredevil_."

You two watched the entire season in one go. At one point when you were shaking with laughter, Pietro scoffed and put his forehead on yours.

"What?" you asked.

“How did I get someone as beautiful as you to love me?”

 

 


	10. “It’s called ‘Northern Downpour’ do you want me to play it?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little less filler, and a little more plot

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You woke up due to the lack of warmth beside you. Groaning Pietro’s name you reached behind you and when you felt just an empty space, you bolted up.

“Pietro?!” you called.

No reply.

You got up and threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to go search the tower. He didn’t-he wouldn’t without saying goodbye, right?

You searched around for a few minutes before finding him in the kitchen. Relief washed over you as you went to put your arms around your speedster, who stiffened before realizing it was just you. He cut off the gas to the stove and turned to hug you back.

“Good afternoon, ангел,” he smiled, kissing your forehead, “Hungry?”

You nodded and hugged him tighter, then you went to grab a couple of plates. You glanced at the clock. It was 1 pm.

“Why’d you let me sleep so long?” you frowned, not really mad at all.

Pietro grabbed the plate you were holding out and pecked you on the lips.

“You had a late night, I thought it only fair since you love your beauty sleep so much!”

You stuck your tongue out at him and passed another plate.

“Well that’s what happens when you’re trying binge watch a show with a boyfriend that can’t keep his hands to himself!”

Pietro put his plate down and looked at you with sad eyes.

“You-you still want me to be? Even though?”

You put your fork down and put your hands on his face.

“P, like I said last night, whether you were dying in 20 years or, as is the case, two hours, I’d still want to be with you.”

Both of you talked with your eyes for a bit before you kissed him on the nose and then the lips. You were about to pull away but he held you in position and kissed you even deeper. Your tongues danced in each other’s mouths for a while and your hands found their way into his hair griping it tight, which he took as an invitation to set you on the counter and have his hands make their way to your inner thighs. God this man was going to drive you crazy. At least he would be able to if… suddenly you felt a wetness on your cheeks that wasn’t your own tears.

“I love you, ангел,” Pietro whispered.

“I love you too, P,” you declared back, “Please don’t cry, baby.”

Saying that had the opposite effect, making him only start sobbing into your chest and apologizing in between heaves. You tried to sooth him by rubbing his head, he liked that as you found out from calming him from his nightmares, and humming one of your favorite songs. After a bit he calmed down.

“That song, what was it?” he asked.

You blushed, “It’s called ‘Northern Downpour’ do you want me to play it?”

“No, no,” Pietro mumbled burying himself back in your chest, “Sing it again.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You called together everyone together for a movie. Well, more you dragged everyone together with some “persuasion” from Wanda. Whether he would admit it or not, you knew Pietro would want to spend his last couple hours with his family. You told him he could choose any movie he wanted but insisted on whatever your favorite movie was. So there the gang sat in the living room. Steve on a recliner with Tony on his lap, Clint and Natasha on one end of the couch next to them with Wanda and Vision on the other end, Rhodey occupying the second recliner, Thor on the floor leaning on the arm rest next to your head, and on another couch you with your legs stretched across Bucky and Sam and your head in Pietro’s lap. For two hours, the world was perfect. Thor’s occasional rumbling laugh, Clint, Natasha, Tony and Bucky’s sarcastic quips about the movie. Steve, Sam, and Rhodey trying half-heartedly to shut them up. Wanda and Vision probably weren’t even paying attention, off having their telepathic conversations. And Pietro, stroking your hair, trying to take in every inch of you. But like all perfect scenes, it end entirely too soon.

You sat up when you heard the familiar whoosh wheezing of the TARDIS. Pietro looked over the couch and nodded at who you presumed was the Doctor. He looked back down at you and pulled you into the tightest hug you ever received.

“I will miss you, (Y/N), more than I can ever say. Take care of Wanda for me, please yes?”

Your response was muffled by his shoulder. He pulled away.

“What?” he said.

“You know I will, but you know I’m coming with you right? Like I’m going to let you go without me beside you!” you grinned as best you could.

Pietro stared at you for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter.

“What’s so funny?” you frowned.

“Nothing, just… I should’ve seen that coming.”

 He gave you a kiss. Then he took your hand and you stood up and walked into the TARDIS, but not before turning around to answer everyone’s unasked questions.

“If this works the way it’s supposed to, you guys won’t even remember this.”

Pietro didn’t look anyone in the eye, no doubt saying mental goodbye to his sister, who looked ready to explode heads.

_“I’m sorry,”_ you mentally apologized.

_“I know,”_ she responded with venom in her voice.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor landed right before the kid Clint saved was in harm’s way. Pietro watched carefully so he wouldn’t miss his chance.

“See you in the next life, P?” you asked, tears already falling.

Pietro ran his thumbs across your cheeks, “I’ll be waiting. я тебя люблю , ангел…”

There was yelling outside and you two saw that Clint was coving the kid. Pietro ran.

“I love you too!”

You watched as the bullets ripped through your speedster and he fell like a sack of bricks after uttering his famous catchphrase. Someone came up behind you.

“How sad t’ watch someone ya love die right in front of ya knowing ya caused it! It’s almost enough to make ya want t’ join them.”

You whirled around to meet eyes with a fire colored haired witch with a venomous smile.

“I mean I don’ love anyon’ but I can help ya with the second part.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YOU THINK IT WAS OVER


	12. Darth Vader Had Nothing on Fergus’ Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie, Kevin, and Pietro? Oh my!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What did you do with him, Rowena?” you asked, slowly backing out the door.

The witch leered at you and lifted up her cloak to reveal the Doctor laying unconscious. You almost laughed at her over dramatization of the moment.

“I jus’ cast a little amnesia spell. When he wakes up, he won’t remember a thing! I tried t’ kill ‘im, but I’ve never come across somethin’ like ‘im before…” she said, “An’ where do ya think you're goin’?”

You were almost out the door when she put up her hand to freeze you in place. You tried to struggle, but as usual it was fruitless.

“You on the other hand, I could kill ye easily!”

 She clenched her hand and instantly you couldn’t breathe. You wish that you could say your final thoughts before you passed out were deep, profound, or about seeing Pietro again, but honestly your last thought was about how Darth Vader had nothing on Fergus’ mom.

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You woke up god knows how long later in the Winchesters’ bunker living room. You stood up in confusion and out called for the boys, your voice raspy from recent strangulation. No answer. You walked around. All the lights were on and it seemed lived in, but it was eerily silent. You had just walked into one of the many libraries they had when you saw him sitting in a corner faced away from you. Your heart stopped. His ghost went off with his mother a year ago, there’s no way he was here.

_“Kevin?”_

He turned his head towards your voice. You stumbled back. His eyes were gone, nothing but scorched dark holes in his face. He got up and started moving towards you.

“(Y/N)? Why? Why didn’t you stop him?” he asked.

You started to back away the path you came in.

“I-I’m sorry-I couldn’t-I- I-I wasn’t,” you stuttered.

“I thought we were friends, you said I could trust them, that I could trust _you_.”

You thought about the day you met Kevin. You and the Doctor had mistakenly landed in the warehouse Crowley had him in and you told the Doctor to go on without you. When Kevin made his great escape, you went with him and convinced you to let you stay. You both developed a pretty nice friendship, meeting Sam and Dean along the way and he got them to trust you and you were able to get him to trust them again. Unfortunately, you didn’t know what would happen after the warehouse until the Doctor made you go home for a bit and you had nothing to do but catch up. When you saw what happens in your universe, you tried to rush back to keep it from happening in your Kevin’s, but you made it back just in time to watch the prophet’s eyes fry. You gave up hunting that day.

“Y-you can! I’m forgive me I-.”

You bumped into something and turned to see a blood covered red headed woman.

“(Y/N), you said I wouldn’t get involved!” she said, hunched over holding her stomach.

You felt yourself go a little faint. Charlie. The boys called while you were unconscious in the med wing to say they had found her in the tub at the Blackbird. You could only assume that she came right after Pietro got you two out and Stine killed her.

“Charlie! I tried- I’m-.”

You tried to reason with both of them but they kept coming. Soon they were joined by some people you didn’t know.

“Was saving one guy worth all of our lives?!”

“It was an accident!” you defended, realizing that these must be people that died because Pietro didn’t.

“MY KIDS ARE MOTHERLESS!”

“I WON’T EVEN GET TO SEE WHAT MINE LOOKS LIKE!”

“I JUST GRADUATED!”

They backed you into a corner and kept yelling and shouting about how you ruined/ended their lives. Even demon Dean came to tell you about how much of a fuck up you were. You kept apologizing over and over again but it was falling on deaf ears. Eventually all you could do is curl into a ball and try to block them out. You don’t know how long you sat there before you felt a pressure on your shoulder. You looked up.

It was your Sokovian speedster. He stroked your cheek and leaned in for what you assumed was a kiss, but before you could blink he slammed you against the corner.

“P-P…” you cried.

“Do not call me that. Did you really think I loved you? After all this trouble you caused?” he sneered, gesturing towards the small crowd around you, “You’re a murder, (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N), plain and simple.”

He let go of you and you landed on the floor with a small thud. You didn’t even bother picking yourself up.

“Вы неангел.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably doesn't feel nearly as bad I thought...
> 
> Вы неангел- You're no angel


	13. “Are you telling me (Y/N) has been missing for a week and you had no idea (IGH) was gone?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PIETRO LIVES. Obviously lmao.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For a while he felt and heard nothing. It was pleasant, the quiet darkness nothing but the occasional passing image of you, but like everything good in his life, it didn’t last long. At first, he could ignore them but then the mumbling voices and beeping just kept getting louder and louder. His eyes fluttered open with a groan.

“Pietro!”

There was a sudden warmth on his left side. Someone was squeezing his hand and kissing his knuckles. He looked over.

“Wanda,” he smiled, “Am I in heaven?”

“Far from it I’m afraid,” she said with a watery laugh, “Oh I thought I had lost you for good, Pietro!”

“You should know it takes a lot more than that!” he joked, “But hypothetically, if I did think I was supposed to die, how am I alive?”

Wanda’s face darkened a bit.

“You did die, Pietro. You were gone for five minutes. I told them about your healing factor that all they needed to do was get your heart beating again.”

Pietro stared at his sister for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter.

“Looks like we were worried over nothing, ангел!” he giggled, “Speaking of which, have you seen (Y/N)?”

Wanda frowned, “Who?”

Pietro repeated your name and described you, but Wanda had never seen you before in her life. It was Quicksilver's turn to frown. The Doctor told you that since the new timeline wouldn’t involve you that you, he, and the Doctor would be the only ones to remember the other timeline and therefore remember you. But you were supposed to come back, you promised to look out for Wanda. He asked his sister to get him a phone.

“Brother, what’s wrong?” Wanda asked, passing over hers.

“I’ll explain later,” he said, “Doctor? It’s- oh okay- have you seen (Y/N)?”

The Doctor’s brow furrowed on the other line, “(IGH)’s not with you?”

“No,” Pietro said worriedly, “Would I be calling you if (IGH) was?”

“HOW DO YOU LOSE SOMEONE WHO WAS STABBED TWO DAYS AGO?” the Doctor shouted.

“What are you talking about?!” Pietro snapped back, “(Y/N) healed weeks ago! Where have you been?”

There was a pause on the other end.

“Month, day, time?” The Doctor deadpanned.

“What does-?”

“JUST ANSWER ME.”

Pietro looked at the phone and gave the Doctor his answers.

“I’m coming over there.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
The blue phone box materialized at the door of the room five minutes after their call ended.

“What happened to you?” the Doctor asked, stumbling out of his time machine’s doors, “Wait. Not important. (Y/N)! When’s the last time you saw (IGH)?”

“When I went out to get a body full of bullets,” Pietro grumped. He was still a bit groggy from being out for so long.

“Really? When did that happen last time I checked you were still fighting me on that!”

“ _You_ took me back there. You took both of us! Don’t you remember?” Pietro said.

The Time Lord just frowned in thought and opened his mouth a couple times, but eventually just shook his head. Pietro sat up. He was starting to panic.

“Doctor,” Pietro began as calmly as possible, “Are you telling me (Y/N) has been missing for a week and you had no idea (IGH) was gone?”

“Well when you put it like that-.”

Before he could finish his sentence the speedster had gotten out of his bed and slammed the time traveler against the TARDIS.

“Pietro!” Wanda shouted, “Pietro let go of him! It’s not his fault!”

He ignored his sister and tightened his grip so Wanda had to separate them by magic.

“I have no idea what the hell is going on here! But what good is this man to you dead, brother?” Wanda scolded in Russian, “Besides look at you! You’ve just woke up from the dead and you’ve ripped out your IV! You’re in no position to fight!”

Pietro conceded to Scarlet Witch, calmed down, and let her bandage up his bleeding arm. Then he followed the Doctor.

“Be careful, Pietro,” Wanda pleaded.

“Always.”

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay, I have good news, bad news, and worse news!”

“What’s the worse news?” Pietro said through gritted teeth.

“It would be easier to start with the good news,” the Doctor said, swinging a monitor in Pietro’s face, “I’ve found (Y/N)! There’s tracker in (IGH) mobile. Bad news, it leads to the Winchester’s universe. Worse news, the TARDIS doesn’t have the juice to get us there. BUT-“

Pietro had angrily opened his mouth.

“This,” the Doctor continued, holding up an object resembling a large black Apple watch, “This does. It’s a one way trip though. You’ll have to wait for me to come back.”

Pietro snatched the watch, “Just tell me what to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com and tell me what you think!


End file.
